Osearr Warse (Deceased)
GRANDMASTER WARSE Biographical Information Age: 927 Midi-Chlorian count: 20,000 Race: Kel-Dor Crystal: Yellow and Green Homeworld: Dagobah Mother: N/A Father: Hamparr Warse 'Early Life' Despite being seemingly impossible, Hamparr Warse was an Ithorian. It has been disputed whether Hamparr actually just adopted Osearr; nevertheless, the Jedi archives list Hamparr as Osearr's father. He was born on Dagobah, and his mid-chlorian count read 20,000. This was most impressive, especially for a newborn Kel-Dor. 'Knighted' After training for only around 10 years, Osearr Warse was sent onto his first few assignments, with his new rank in the order: Knight. Osearr Warse was very talented in the force, and still is, most people who are talented in the force would become a Consular, nevertheless, Osearr saw this as an amazing opportunity to upgrade his lightsaber skills. 'First Assignments' Osearr Warse was first sent to the Taris system, to take down the local drug dealerships, crime lords and try to put a stop to gang wars. Unfortunately, he could not reolve an entire planetary problem with one Jedi, but he did his best, which was enough. Lots of people weren't afraid of going to the lower city any more in Sector 13012 of Taris. 'The Landing' On his way to Coruscant, after finishing his assignments on Taris, he, for an unknown reason, needed to pass through the Sluis Sector (outer rim territories) it is thought that he wanted to see his homeworld. There were pirates lurking around the Dagobah system, and unfortunately, Osearr's LAAT startled them. The left wing of the LAAT fell off, and flung Osearr out of the back. He grabbed onto the wing for dear life; luckily his species can breathe in space. And finally, with one swift and harsh smash into the ground, the LAAT had crashed, leaving Osearr Warse unconscious for an unknown period of time. The Encounter After around a week, Osearr had a steady food and water supply and was surviving comfortably. There was, however one thing that was bugging him. He felt something watching him, and on that 5th day, that thing approached him. It was Hamparr. Father and son sat and meditated with each other for the best part of that day, untill Osearr finally spoke. "Why exactly are you here?" "Why are you, son?" "Well... I er.. crashed." "So, my son, the answer is fate." They sat in silence for a few hours, Osearr had something on his mind. "Why didn't you show yourself?" "You handled yourself fine." Both of them, meditated and meditated untill, finally, Hamparr sensed a local life form. Pirates. They ran to the pirate's base, encountering what must have been at least 30 of them, running through them until they finally got to the ship, and speedily flew through the treets, whilst snapping twigs and knocking over trees. Coruscant Father and son, saying their final goodbyes, arrived on Coruscant spaceport and made the silent descent to the Planet Surface. Upon returning to the temple, Osearr shared his experiences to the Council, then, they discussed and deemed Osearr Fit to be a Researcher, but only after one important assignment. At the time, it did not seem so important. Just a distress call in a nearby appartment. He went, nevertheless and was astounded by his findings. His father, with no legs, lay in front of him, with a saber through his head. This was his first sith encounter. The sith lasted for no more than a minute.